We're Falling In Love
by Break Your Little Heart
Summary: When May's and Dawn's father died,their mother and brothers started abusing ey go to a high-school where they meet 2 boys,Paul and Drew who love to bully them.What happens when the bully's fall in love with the Bullied?And what if May and Dawn have a secret no one but May & Cynthia know?How will Dawn react to it?what about their magical necklace? CS,IKS.
1. Chapter 1:A Sad Life

**Hey guys!This is my new story!I was inspired by the story 'Twisted Cinderella' By Cresseliaprincess!I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**May and Dawn are sisters. When their father died,their mother started abusing Them. Even their brothers,Lucas and Max. They go to a high-school where they meet 2 boys, Paul and Drew who love to bully them. What happens when the bully's(Drew and Paul) fall in love with the Bullied(May and Dawn). Contest shipping and ikarishipping! Rated T for bad language but it's still K+!**

**Chapter 1:**

**A Sad Life.**

Two sisters,May Haruka Maple and Dawn Hikari Maple,With May being the eldest,lived with their mother and after Dawn was born and their little brother Max ,their father died,leaving them in a death hole.

"YOU FILTHY BITCH!"a women screamed.

"I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE HOUSE WHEN I ARRIVE!"She slapped a girl with May and threw a glass at Dawn. May at cupped her cheek while Dawn winced in pain as the blood continued to come out of leg so she quickly got her scarf and put it on her bleeding leg.(A bit harsh?sorry if you don't like it)

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!I DON'T WANT MY HOUSE FILLED WITH YOUR FILTHY BLOOD ON MY FLOOR!"she yelled.

May instantly grabbed her little sister and took her to their 'room'.Dawn started crying

"It's okay,sweetie"May said softly to wiped her sisters tears and looked for a band-aid.

She wiped the blood and put the band-aid on.

"Let's get ready for school"Said the poor weeping girl.

"Okay"May said. They got ready and left.

"What are we going to do about _them_?"Dawn asked.

"I was planning...How about we wait until the bell rings and then when they leave,we go to our class?"May said.

Dawn smiled.

"They're here!"Dawn whispered and they quickly hid.

"Where are they?"A grumpy voice asked.

_Paul_.Dawn thought bitterly

"They might be hiding"Said another voice.

_Drew._May thought bitterly.

Suddenly,Dawn yelped from pain of the cut.

"OW!"she winced.

"Shit"they both muttered.

"We know your on out"Drew said.

They came out

"What do you want?"Dawn spat

"I take it you don't like being near us"Paul smirked.

May smiled "No"

"We don't want losers like you in our school"Drew glared.

"Well boo-hoo to you!we'll stay here as long as we want"May and Dawn said at the same time.

Drew was about to resort when he saw a red mark on May's face.

His featured softened.

"What happened to your cheek?"He asked.

May gulped.

"I-ummm- i accidenlty fell down face flat!"She sluttered.

"I'm not stupid May,falling face flat doesn't make a hand mark"He came nearer to cup her cheek when someone grabbed his looked and saw Dawn with dangerous look.

"Don't you dare touch my sister"She threatened,which surprised Paul,Drew and May."She doesn't need your pity so don't you dare".

She said to May."Come one May. Let's get to the nurse's office"

They went to the nurses office.

"Hi there May and Dawn-"She gasped.

"I always see you,just not like this"She smiled sadly.

"Is it the same?Is she still...you know,beating you?"

Suddenly,They heard someone flee as soon as the words left the nurse's lips...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER BUAHAHHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL AREN'T I?**

**AHAHAHA!i finished!i hope you like it!Don't forget to review!R&R!**

**~Impro**


	2. Chapter 2:A Pain In The You Know What

**Me:Hello guys!You are reading chapter 2 of We're Falling In Love!Thanks a bunch!Ahem...Let's-ummm-Go on with the story...you might want to read...I apologize...again...i'm sorry...billion times sorry...forgive me people...plzzz...i was-**

**Every one:ON WITH THE STORY IMPROVISE ME!**

* * *

**chapter 2:**

**Actings :P**

"I don't want to go back,May"Dawn whispered to May at the end of school.

"Me neither."May sighed

"You better go home or your mom will be worried"Said someone behind them.

"We don't need your advice,_Drew"_May spat.

"Hayden's right"Another voice said,but it was grumpy.

"No body asked your opinions,_Paul_"Dawn snapped.

_"We better go home or else" _Dawn whispered to May and Drew and Paul raised their brow.

"Let's go home, we're wasting our precious time here"May said to Dawn.

"Bye losers"Drew said,flipping his hair.

"Another day to be beaten"May said as they walked away from the populars.

"Yeah..."Dawn said.

They reached home and slowly opened the door.

"Hey idiots. Good thing mom isn't here or you would've been terribly beaten"Max said grinning.

"Good thing?I wish mom _was _here"Lucas said.

"Come on. Ignore them."May said,grabbing Dawn's hand and led her away.

They went to the basement to their 'room'.

"M-May!I don't want to live here anymore!"Dawn sobbed.

"Me too darling. Me too."May hugged her darling little sister."But i'll find a way. I promise"

"Shhhh!Sunshine it's going to be okay...I'll think of something"

"MAY!DAWN!GET YOU ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW!"screamed a ear piercing voice.

"Shut up bitch!"May and Dawn went to their 'mother'.

"Max and Lucas told me you just came now"She said.

"How many times do i have to tell you reach home at once and clean the house"She said bitterly.

"The populars distracted us"May said.

"Don't lie!"

"But they did!I'm telling you!"May insisted.

SLAP!

"Owww!"May whimpered.

"May!"Dawn gasped,running up to her but Lucas put his leg in her way that she tripped and fell hard on her knee.

"OWWW!"She screamed,but was quiet down with a kick in the stomach.

"DAWN!"May yelled.

She grew angry.

"Can't you freaking see she's already injured?!"She yelled and ran up to Dawn.

"But I just wanted to make it miserable"Caroline smirked.

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital. It might be pretty bad"May Said. Dawn started to get up,but she couldn't,the pain was just too much.

"I can't May!It hurts!"Dawn cried.

May picked her up and went towards the door.

They didn't even walked 1 minute that they heard someone say,

"Woah!Where are you going?"

"D-Drew!"May gasped.

"What happened to her?"Paul asked.

"She tripped and fell on her knee"May said after a minute.

They rolled their eyes.

"Come on let's get moving"Dawn said as she tried to go forward but fell and screamed in pain.

"DAWN!"May cried.

"I'm fine"Dawn said biting her lower lip.

"Let me do it"Drew said as he tried to get Dawn but May didn't allow that.

"Don't touch her"She glared.

"So you want her to feel pain all they way to the hospital...Fine"Drew shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Paul." They turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!"May said quickly.

"What?"Drew asked,raising his brow.

May fiddled with her shirt.

"Can you _please _help her?"She asked shyly.

Dawn glared at her.

"I'm fine May!"

"YOU ARE NOT!"May screamed.

"Sure"Drew replied."Paul?"He cocked a brow.

"You pick her up"

"Hell no"Paul said coldly.

"I SAID I AM FINE!"Dawn yelled suddenly screaming due to the pain.

"OW OW OW!MY KNEE!"she screamed,tears falling from her eyes.

Paul's eyes softened.

He went towards her and picked her up bridal style. Dawn blushed.

"Put me dow-OW!"She protested but was cut off when pain stung her body.

They reached the hospital and the doctor told Dawn it was not a serious injury. She just needed to wear clutches and in about a week her knee would be better _if _she took rest, which the witch and her idiot sons would not let her. But this time, May did think of something.

"_I am going to kill that Lucas when i get home"_May thought bitterly.

"Thanks for help"Dawn said as they walked towards May's and Dawn's house.

" Don't expect us to help you everytime."Paul said

"Oh yeah...And did you hear that the music contest is in about 3 weeks?"Drew asked.

"Yeah..."May replied.

"OH And me and May _are _participating!"Dawn grinned.

"Oh!There it is!"Dawn chirped,pointing to their house.

"I-ummm-Thanks anyway"Dawn said to Paul,blushing.

They went inside their house.

"Somethings not right"Drew said

" Yeah... If she got her knee injured,then her mother would have done something"Paul said.

A week later.

Dawn got her clutches off and she was at her locker while May was in the washroom.

"Hey"She heard someone say.

It was Paul.

"Hey yourself"She replied,not looking at him.

"That day when you guys were going to the nurses office,your chibi(mini doll) fell off from your phone.I went to give it to you when i heard something"Paul handed her the chibi.

Dawn froze. She knew someone was there. She just thought it was her imagination.

"Your being abused,aren't you?"

Dawn felt as she fell down 1000 pits head first.

"W-what are you talking about?" Dawn stuttered,hesitantly.

"You hesitated"

"We're not being abused,Paul"They turned to see May.

"There was another girl there"She lied.

"Our mom is kind,nice,caring-shall i continue?"

"Yeah...i was just shocked when you said that" Dawn smiled. Paul's heart fluttered seeing her smile and blushed,but hid it by turning around.

_'I'm going soft. Too soft.'_

"What-ever. I'm outta here"Paul said.

"Sure"

The girls went to their classes and Paul and Drew went too. Though they had all their classes with them...

"I miss you dad"May whispered. Dawn never saw their father. She was very little...Dawn was Mays only family and May was Dawn's.

**Well...CUT!End of the chapter!well i hope you like it!R&R people!It'll make me happy!**

**Dawn:*Sniff Sniff*I miss daddy.**

**May:*Pats Dawn on back*Don't worry.I miss him too!**

** you tell me your secret?**

**May:NEVER!**

**Paul:*Looks at Dawn***

**Dawn:*raising her hands in her face quickly*Don't look at me!May never tells me!**

**Dawn:*Looks and May* May...**

**May:Plzz review guys!BYE BYE!**

**Drew&Dawn:GET BACK HERE!**

**Me:I"M SAVING YOU MAY!REVIEW GUYS!R&R.**

**~Impro.**


	3. Chapter 3:A childhood memory

**Me:Hey guys!thanks for sticking with me!thanks for the reviews guys!it really made me happy!**

**Dawn:*shakes a hand in her face*yeah yeah yeah...you made her day...**

**May:She did not even let us get enough sleep!*streches and yawns***

**Me:Sorry guys!*giggles***

**Dawn:*Whispers* Don't tell her this but she's really,really,**_**really **_**irritating...**

**May:And annoying...**

**Both:And an idiot too...**

**Me:*Gets angry* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Both:Nothing!*Runs Away* IMRPOVISE ME DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me:And this is all about May and Drew people!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**A Childhoon Memory**

"Morning May!"Dawn yawns as she gets up from her bed. Her sister just came out of the bathroom.

"Oh!Good morning sunshine!"May giggles.

"Took a bath?"Dawn asked,noticing May's wet hair.

" You should take it too...Your really dirty..."May said to Dawn.

"I know...I know!"Dawn sighed.

Dawn goes to the bathroom and starts taking a shower.

May smiled softly and checks her phone.

**I New Text Message**

"Hmmmm I wonder who it is"May thinks as she opened the message.

"It's Drew!"She exclaimed.

**Meet me at the lake in the forest In ten minuts and it's Drew!See ya there,Fabruary!**

"UGHH!"

"No more nicknames"She whispered.

"Dawn!"May tapped on the bathroom door.

"I'm going early today...Drew wants to talk about something!Tell _her_ that Principle Cynthia needed to talk to me!"

"SURE!"Came Dawns reply.

On cue,May's phone vibrated.

"Hmm"May wondered as she opened the message.

" ...I wonder whats wrong"

**May I need to discuss something improtant with you.I'll meet you at 12.**

"Wow...The lie is no more a lie. I might just edit the timing!"May giggled

"_Mom_!Principle Cynthia needs to talk to me!I''m leaving!"May said as she saw her 'mother' go in the ketchen.

"Whatever"

May scrams out and but Dawn suddenly calls her.

"Don't leave me!Please!"Dawn pleaded.

"Paul might be there so you can come!"May said.

They both walked to the lake.

"Drew!I'm here!"May waved at him as soon as they reached.

"Hey there,March.I thought you might bring Dawn so i bought Paulie here with me" Drew says.

Dawn snickered.

"UGH!"Paul grumbles and just walks away.

"You guys can talk-bye!"Dawn says and ran to where Paul was walking.

"WAIT UP!"she cried.

Drew sat in the edge of the water,taking off his shoes and socks,he dips his feet in the water.

May followed his lead.

"Soooo..."May began."What did you want to talk about?"

Drew shurgs.

"Soooo you called me for nothing?!"May glares at him.

"No,January.I just wanted to talk"

"My names May"May whispers

"Yeah yeah whatever December"Drew brushes it off.

May doesn't say anything.

Drew looks at her thinks.

'_She's not in a good mood'_

_"No shit,Sherlock'_

Something says in his head.

Drew groans

_'not the irritating voice again!"_

"Drew?Are you okay?"May asks,snapping Drew out of his thoughts.

"I wanted to get it out of my head. Paul knows this"Drew whispers to her.

"What?"May asks,obviously confused.

"Just don't laugh okay?"

"Promise!"May promised.

"Well,when i was young,I was playing at this same old lake..."He began.

"I always used to have fun"

"On with the point already!"May grumbled.

"Fine!As i was saying,one day i came here alone with my Beduew...I saw it"

"What?!"May exclaimed,getting excited.

"Don't laugh...It took quiet a work to get Paul to believe me...My parents did not believe me at all"Drew says.

"I promised didn't I?"May asked.

" You did"Drew replied

"Then on with it"May said.

"Okay okay!No need to be hasty"Drew laughed

May glared at Drew and he stopped laughing.

"Isawamermaid!"Drew said quickly.

"Wait-WHAT?!"May yelles

"I saw a mermaid..."

May froze...

"I don't know...She had brown hair Just like yours..."Drew says.

"I always come here thinking i will see her again.."

May gets up and smiled at Drew.

"A sea is the perfect place to wait for someone...I hope the mermaid you are waiting for comes anytime!"She says.

"I have to meet the principle!See you later!"May waved and ran. Drew blinks rapidly...

He got up and started to put on his shoes when he heard a splash...

He turned around and he gasped.

It was a girl..In the water...With brown hair,she had not noticed him and dived again. Drew's eyes widened.

"It's her!"He gasped.

After a few minutes of swimming,the girl-erm-mermaid looked at Drew and smiled and dived inside the water.A few seconds later she came out and yelled out to him in a sweet,beautiful but teasing voice.

"BYE BYE BOY WITH GRASS ON TOP!"She giggled and dived in. It the took seconds for Drew to understand what she had just said. He clutched his hair and closed his eyes and yelled:

"THESE ARE MY NATURAL HAIR!"He yelled and the mermaid popped out from the water again.

"See you tomorrow,Grass-headed boy!"She laughed at him.

"MY NAMES-"Drew started but was cut off.

"Drew i know!"And she dived in again,this time,She did not come back up..

"She knows my name..."Drew smiled.

Drew had three words in his head.

_My childhood mermaid_

**Well thats it folks!I know...Mermaid part.I wanted it to be like "Mermaid Melody"If you have problems,tell me and i will remove this chapter and add a good one!But i hope you like it!**

**~Impro**


	4. Chapter 4:Talking

**Hey guys!Im back!Just with some more ideas! May will speak to Principle Cynthia! OOOh! I'm curious!Wait-I'm writing the chapter so I should not be...Well on with the STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Talking:**

May ran and ran and when she was finally out of breath, she went near a tree and leaned on it, trying not to fall.

"He...He...It's him...It couldn't be! no! No! NO!"May panted.

"What do you mean May?"A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around and found none other than Cynthia, arms crossed and looking at her, smiling.

"Mu-I mean Miss Cynthia!"May exclaimed.

Cynthia chuckled.

"So what do you want to talk about?"May asked.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" She softly asked May

May tilted her head in a confused way.

"Time for what...? Oh! Yeah!" May gasped

"How could I forget?!"

"You'll have to tell her, May..."Cynthia softly said, putting her hands on May's shoulder.

"I don't think she'll believe me" May whispered sadly.

"She'll hate me for keeping it a secret"

Cynthia looked at May and saw fear in her eyes.

"May...She'll be sad you kept the truth from her but...It's the-"Cynthia started but May cut her off.

"Rules, I know! But I don't think I'll live with Dawn hating me! I mean, she'll understand the truth but about you? I don't think so because ever since dad died, she became a slave and she never knew the truth!" May shouted.

"You both became slaves, May...You both were strong. You took all the beatings. And you stood up and faced her especially Dawn" Cynthia said.

"Want to know why?"

May nodded.

"Because you've been with her, May"

"Me...?"

"Yes you honey..." Cynthia smiled and kissed May's head.

"You better head back..." She took May's hand.

"You know what i want to say right?" May asked.

"I do too, May"

"Oh and I want you to be an élite trainer for me! I'm sorry go honey..Take care!"

"Bye!"May whispered and ran off.

Cynthia just watched her go.

"I love you" She chuckled

"I'm back!" May said.

"Hey dumb head! Got a beating from Cynthia or maybe you got expelled?" Max snickered.

"No."May smirked.

"Actually, she called me to be an élite trainer for her. She is the champion after all"

They both burst out laughing.

"You-HAHAHAHA-an Elite-HAHAHAHAHA- Trainer? HAHAHAHAHAHA!WHAT A JOKE!"

May angrily walks up to Lucas and growls at him.

"Once I'm done, bird brain, I'll make sure I kill you for what you did to Dawn" She growled

They burst out laughing again as May walked back to the basement.

She whispered dangerously

"And it would be slow and _painful" _She smirked evilly.

"May! We got a dress from Principle Cynthia!" Dawn exclaimed and tackled May.

"She gave us dresses for the party!"

"I have news Dawn" May grins at her.

"What?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Be. An. Elite. Trainer. Working. With. Principle. Cynthia!" May said slowly so Dawn could get it.

"AWESOME!I"M SO HAPPY! OH! OH! OH! Paul asked me to be his _date _for the party since I'm his only female friend."Dawn smiled, more like grinned like an idiot.

"Good for you!"May grinned too.

"MAY DAWN!GET HERE NOW!"a voice screeched.

"Well let's go Dawn" May shrugs

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Well here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed and all!Oh and you'll find out the connection between My and Cynthia pretty soon! Bye Bye guys!**

**~Impro**


	5. Chapter 5:The Prom Night

**Hey guys!Welcome and thanks very much for the great reviews! I love all! Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The Prom Night:**

"May! Wake up!" Dawn shook May awake. May stirred and pushed Dawn away before mumbling,

"Five more minutes Dawn!" May mumbled.

"No!" Dawn replied shaking May more.

Suddenly, May's phone began to ring.

"May! It's Drew!" Dawn exclaimed.

May immediately bolted up and snatched her phone from Dawn and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, March" Drew replied.

"Call me another month and I swear I'll kill you" May threatened.

Drew started laughing.

"Want to hang out?" He asked.

"Sure!" May replied.

"Alone" Drew smirked.

May turned bright red.

"A-alone? A-are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes"

"NO!" May said immediately.

Drew started laughing.

"Kidding!" Drew laughed.

"I actually called to tell you we're going to pick you both up at 6. Bye!" Drew said and hung up.

"Awww you were blushing! Did he ask you to go on a date with him? Oh that must be it! You two would make such an adorable couple!" Dawn gushed.

"No. No. No we won't. I don't like him" May replied, answering Dawn's questions.

"Anyway May" Dawn said.

"Let's make breakfast before you-know-who starts yelling"

"Yeah"

May got up and went to the bathroom. She changed and came out 10 minutes later.

"You know her morning food right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Cookies, waffles, pizza and orange juice"

They started cooking, knowing the lazy asses won't wake up until 2 pm.

At 1, The food was ready and the Lazy Asses came out of their room and started eating.

The girls started doing their chores and at 4 they were done. They went to their room and Dawn took out the clothes Cynthia gave them.

They took a shower and got changed. Dawn did May's hairstyle and makeup and then became busy with herself.

They looked gorgeous when they were done. It was 6 and Drew and Paul were going to come any second. The bell rung signaling they're here.

Caroline went to see who it is. She saw there were two teenagers. One with purple hair and the other with green hair.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hey ma'am. I'm Drew and that's Paul. We're here to pick May and Dawn up for the party" Drew introduced.

"Hi there! I'm their mother Caroline! I'm sorry they girls can't come" Caroline said as sweetly as she could.

"Oh"

Suddenly, May and Dawn came running and said,

" Sorry _mom" _May spat out 'Mom' Like it was poison.

"But there were change of plans" Dawn finished and they both got out and slammed the door.

"Let's go!" Dawn exclaimed. The boys did not move. The girls noticed they were looking at them.

May giggled.

"Like what you see?" They asked cheekily.

May was wearing a beautiful gown that was hiding her shoes. The color was red and a little white added to it. It had pink sparkles around it that made it even more gorgeous. She was wearing water dropped ear rings.

Dawn's was the same but her gown's color was pink and the sparkles on it were white.

"Let's go" Paul grumbled and started to walk towards his car.

"Paulie-bear is blushing!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Milady" Drew said, Taking out his hand for May to take it. She blushed and giggled and took his hand and they walked towards the car.

"You two look sooo cute!" Dawn gushed.

May and Drew blushed.

"See!"

"What about you and Paul, Dawn?" May asked smirking. Dawn blushed a scarlet red.

"I-I-I don't like him like that! H-he's just a friend!" Dawn cried.

May and Drew started laughing.

"Let's go!" Dawn pouted.

They laughed once more and got in the car and drove to the party.

They parked their car and went inside.

"It's beautiful" Dawn and May said in awe.

Unknown to May and Dawn, Drew signaled Paul and they disappeared.

"Where's Drew and Paul?" May asked, rubbing her head in confusion.

Suddenly, a beautiful melody of the piano rang through the place and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the sound.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not _

_Could it be that we have been this way before"_

May turned because she thought she had recognized the voice.

The person sung again

"_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core"_

May finally recognized the voice and as soon as she did, she found a certain green haired guy sitting near a piano seat, singing and playing beautifully.

"Drew….!" May gasped.

"_But hold your_ _breath__  
__Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__You're impossible to find"_

As Drew finished the first part of the song, a boy, a year younger than Drew started playing the piano from the next note and Drew got off the stage wearing his arrogant smirk when he noticed May staring at him.

"_This is not what I intended__  
__I always swore to you I'd never fall apart__  
__You always thought that I was stronger__  
__I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start"_

Drew got closer to May and grabbed her chin as he continued to sing and tucked a rose in her hair, making May blush brightly.

Drew turned behind May and put his back on hers and continued singing.

"_Oh, but hold your breath"_

Now the sound of piano, half guitar and drums was heard_  
__Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind"_

Drew grabbed May's hand and twirled her around then almost making their foreheads touching. After that, Drew twirled May again and left her hand while she continued to twirl but then stopped when she almost tripped. Drew chuckled at her which went unnoticed by May but went noticed by Dawn who giggled at them.

"_Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__It's impossible"_

Now this voice had left May and Dawn confused because it did not belong to Drew. Suddenly, Dawn knew who it was.

"Paul…!" She gasped.

Paul smirked at Dawn and continued his singing.

"_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_Im yours to keep_

_And hold into your words_

'_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep"_

Paul went up to Dawn and removed some of her hair behind her ear and Dawn blushed.

"_because tonight will be the night that I would fall for you"_

Both Drew and Paul started singing

"_over again_

_Don't make me change my ming_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I would fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

The song finished and Drew and Paul walked towards May and Dawn.

"You were…..amazing!" They gasped.

Drew and Paul smirked.

"Well I'll be amazed if you could sing" Drew smirked at May.

"Is that a challenge?" May asked.

"Yeah"

"May! I can't sing!" Dawn said.

"Oh no need to worry!" May smirked.

"Wait for me. Don't follow me guys!"

Five minutes May returned with two girls. A yellow haired girl and a purple haired girl.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked.

"Guys. Meet 2 of my best childhood friends" May smirked.

"That's Coco" May introduced, pointing to the yellow haired girl.

"And that's Karen" She said pointing to the purple haired girl.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Guys. Let's show them what we can do!" May yelled.

The girls ran and the boys and Dawn sweat dropped.

They spotlight shown on May and she was holding a guitar. Coco was at the drums and Karen was holding a violin.

"Let's hit it!"

The song started with May playing the guitar and Karen was playing the violin making a lovely melody. The guys and Dawn's eyes were open wided. They did not know May could play guitar really good.(Desert Rain)

Then May whispered.

"I miss you so much now I call again  
Come, come tonight  
Just hold me tight  
This desert rain your my guiding light"

She played guitar and it was the only sound. Then Coco started playing the drums

The piano stopped but the drums started.

"We, We were lost  
This world of pain  
I miss you so much now I call again  
Come, come tonight  
Just hold me tight  
This desert rain your my guiding light

We, we were lost  
This walk of tide  
We forgot about love, You forgot about us  
Now I am here  
Dreams become real"

She started playing guitar again.

All the people started dancing to the beat and some were amazed.

Drew never knew May had a beautiful voice. May had an angels voice. May started to twirl around.

I feel like a sand that's blown away  
back into the storm  
I'm inside this dream  
That feels just like a desert rain

The guitar was playing slowly and there was flute the drums started to play again.

We, We were lost  
This world of pain  
I miss you so much now I call again  
Come, come tonight  
Just hold me tight  
This desert rain your my guiding light

We, we were lost  
This walk of tide  
We forgot about love, You forgot about us  
Now I am here  
Dreams become real

the guitar started playing in the same melody

I feel like a sand that's blown away  
back into the storm  
I'm inside this dream  
That feels just like a desert rain

It started t play slowly

You will always have my soul  
Hidden dreams and secret words  
Missing you

The guitar started playing in the same melody again.

Somehow during the song, Dawn managed to get Paul to dance and May chuckled.

I feel like a sand that's blown away  
back into the storm  
I'm inside this dream  
That feels just like a desert rain

The song and music just ended and the sound of clapping filled the whole place.

May came towards Drew smirking.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Beautiful!I never knew you could sing May!" Dawn gushed.

"Thanks Dawn"

"May we've got to go" Karen said.

"Bye" Coco said

"Bye!It was fun meeting you!" Dawn said.

May gave them a hug and they left.

* * *

**Well that's it guys!see ya!don't forget to review!Oh that song was called 'Desert Rain' Listen to it! I'ts awesome and the song Drew and Paul sung was 'Fall For You'**

**~Impro**


	6. Chapter 6: Your Name

**Hey guys!Thanks for the awesome reviews!I love you all! Okay! Time for Drew's meeting with the mermaid again! Dum-Dum-DUM!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**You're Name:**

Drew was walking around the same forest when and he arrived at the lake. The voice of May singing and Playing the guitar was coming to his mind again and again. How fun she was having. How beautiful she looked. Drew blushed at the thought. Then he heard a splash and he was soaked. He heard some girl giggling.

"Oh look at you!" Someone laughed. Drew recognized the voice and turned around.

"It's you!" He gasped.

"The stupid mermaid that called me Grass-headed boy, right?"

The mermaid rolled her eyes and swam forward. She made a water stick and hit Drew's head with it.

"This stupid mermaid has a name you know" She said.

"What's your name, stupid mermaid?" Drew smirked and that comment earned him another hit with the water.

"You guess" She replied, folding her arms and looking away.

"Red?" Drew asked

The mermaid looked at him and raised a brow.

"Flame?"

"No"

"Blue?"

"No"

"Fire?"

"No"

"Ummmm" Drew thought.

"May?" It escaped Drew's mouth without his noticing.

The mermaid looked at him with shock and surprise.

"No…That can't be it."Drew shook his head

"Weed?" Drew joked

"HELL NO!"

"Flare" Drew chuckled to himself not really getting what he had just said. The mermaid started at him.

"That's my….name" She said, tilting her head.

"Flare?" Drew said again.

Flare nodded her head.

"Weird name. Don't see why your called Flare" Drew teased.

"You wanna know why I'm called Flare?" She asked him

"Yup" He agreed.

"Sure then" Flare took a deep breath.

"HOW COULD YOU INSULT MY NAME, GRASS HEAD?! CHECK YOUR NAME OUT FIRST! YOU SHOULD BE NAMED GRASS!" She yelled at him

Drew blinked at her.

"Okay now I get it.

* * *

You have a great temper there, Airhead" Drew flicked his hair.

That earned him another hit from her.

"Kid" Drew smirked.

This time, when she was about to hit him with the water, the water filled with mud and she planned on hitting him on the head, where his _precious _hair is.

"No! Watch the hair! Watch the hair!" Drew cried and Flare giggled.

Suddenly, 5 more mermaids emerged from the water. An orange haired girl, green haired girl, Yellow haired girl, Purple haired girl and a brown-haired girl.

"Flare. You should know how dangerous it is playing with humans!" The green haired mermaid scolded her.

"Hehehe. Sorry melody" She says sheepishly.

"Hurry up idiot" The orange haired girl said.

" Watch your mouth, Lyra!" Flare glared.

"I've got to go Drew! I'll see ya later!" Flare says and disappears and the others followed her.

"Heh" Drew chuckled and he walked away, giggling to himself.

**Well that is it guys!I hope you liked it! Bye bye guys! Don't forget to review!R&R!**

**~Impro**


	7. Chapter 7: Dawn wins, Paul looses

**Me:Alright people! Welcome to chapter 7 of We're falling in love! Thanks stocky-parker-dog for sticking with me and thanks all the rest of the reviewers! **

**Dawn: What is the secret May?**

**May: No! I can't tell!**

**Dawn: Improvise me!**

**Me: Nope! Nada! No can do!**

**Dawn: Please! I promise I'll be-**

**Me and May: I/Improvise me does not own pokemon! I hope you like it!**

**Dawn: hey! It's not nice to interrupt people!**

**Me&May: SAYS SOMEBODY WHO ALWAYS DOES IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Dawn wins, Paul looses!**

"Good morning Dawn" May shook Dawn awake.

Dawn moved and mumbled something in her sleep.

"Dawn honey…. DO you know what today is?" May asked.

Dawn shook her head sleepily.

"The bitch and her bastard sons' are going out for a week!" May exclaimed

That did it. Dawn bolted right up.

"SOOO COOL!" She cried

"And they've already left! I packed their clothes and stuff and they just left."May explained. Then she poked Dawn's arm

"Boy you sleep like a log"

"Let's get ready!" Dawn cried in excitement and jumped out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom yelling.

"LAST ONE TO THE BATHROOM IS A ROTTEN EXECUTE!" she yelled and May shook her head like saying 'what am I going to do with her?'

A half an hour later Dawn was still in the washroom.

"Dawn…. Come out. NOW" May cried

"Okay!" Dawn replied and 10 minutes later she came out, fresh and clean.

"Your turn May"

May sighed and went to the washroom and within an hour she came out.

"HOLY SHIT MAY!" Dawn suddenly screamed. May jumped up in fright

"It's 3:30!" Dawn screamed

May slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Dawn"

No reply.

"Dawn"

No reply

"DAWN HIKARI MAPLE! GET READY AT ONCE!" May screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dawn looked at May with anime dotted eyes.

"NOW!"

"Okay okay sheesh!"

May forced Dawn to wear a beautiful dress (I have a bad taste in dresses so I'm not going to describe it)

When she was done, Dawn looked stunning!

"Ummm May? Why am I wearing a beautiful dress on such an ordinary day?" Dawn asked

"Because… Ugh! Let's just go!" May cried out.

"Umm sure- wait- go? Go where?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!"

"Meanie" Dawn mumbled

May dragged Dawn outside and took out her phone.

She called someone but Dawn didn't know who it was until May spoke its name.

"Paul. Get your freakin' butt right here and NOW!" May screamed in the phone and hung up.

"Isn't that Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Oh! Come on Dawn!" May cheered and dragged Dawn over to Paul.

Then May whispered something to Paul.

"Remember the plan, you dounce"

"Bye Dawn! Have fun!" May waved and ran away.

" MAY! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH MR. I'MSOGREATSOYOUBETTEROBEYMEORELSE!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Mr. Imsogreatsoyoubetterobeymeorelse?" Paul repeated.

"Yes!" Dawn cried out pointing her finger at him angrily.

"You! What do you want?"

"You stupid sister forced me to." Paul grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her away somewhere

"Hey! Where are we going?!" Dawn yelled.

Suddenly Dawn tripped and she closed her eyes waiting for her face to make a painful contact with the floor.

She didn't realize a hand grab her waist preventing her fall. She opened her eyes to see why she hasn't fallen and she saw her face was barely inches apart from the floor.

Paul pulled her up with force that Dawn tripped backwards, again Pau caught her in his arms. Dawn blushed deep red.

"T-thanks" Dawn stuttered.

"I got it!" Paul exclaimed.

"Got what?" Dawn asked

"Troublesome!"

"What is?"

"YOU!"

"WHAT?!" Dawn shrieked.

"Come one Troublesome. Let's go back. Maple is waiting at Hayden's house" Paul said in a bored tone.

"EXCUSE ME! MY NAME IS DAWN! FOUR LETTERS! D TO A TO W TO N! IS THAT HARD FOR YOU, A CLASS STUDENT?!"

Paul ignored her and started walking away.

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Dawn yelled not realizing Paul just left.

" Hey! Where are you going! I'm not done yet!" Dawn cried out spotting Paul walking away. He again ignored her.

Dawn walked up to him and smacked him HARD across the back of the head

"THE FUDGE!" Paul yelled. Suddenly, his phone started ringing

"What do you want?"He asked.

"PAUL SHINJI! GET YOU BUTT HERE NOW! IT'S BEEN 4 HOURS!" an ear-piercing screamed rang through the phone. Paul stood there with his eyes spinning.

"PAUL SHINJI IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS DAWN BERLITZ!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs and Paul snapped out of it.

Dawn broke out laughing.

'_they look so cute together_' people walking by them thought.

"Let's go!" Dawn cried and grabbed the still shocked Paul along with her.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY THEN GUYS! CHAPTER 7 IS DONE! Sorry for the delay and i am terribly sorry Stocky-Parker-Dog! Anyway, please review!**

**~Impro**


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Revealed

**Me:Alright people! Welcome to chapter 7 of We're falling in love! Thanks stocky-parker-dog for sticking with me and thanks all the rest of the reviewers! **

**Dawn: I beat Paul! Yahoo!**

**May: Hey! I yelled in his ear! I'm the winner!**

**Drew: Sheesh February! **

**Paul: THAT'S IT! STUPID IMPROVISE ME DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! HELL, I WISH SHE NEVER DOES!**

**Me:*Sniff* I never knew you hated me that much!*Starts crying loudly***

**Paul: *Stares with anime-dotted eyes***

**Dawn: * Smacks Paul hard* Bye guys! I'm going to make sure the author is okay!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Secret revealed:**

"Come on Paul!" Dawn cried, still dragging Paul's hand. Paul abruptly stopped.

"Hey! Move it!" She cried, trying to drag him but to no vail.

"Can you let go of my hand, Troublesome?" Paul asked

"What- oops sorry!" Dawn blushed deep red.

"Umm—so let's go?" Dawn asked

"Hn" Paul grunted

They reached Drew's home and there was no light on

"Are they even home?" Dawn asked

"Let me check. If I don't come, run" Paul told Dawn

"No! If you don't come in the next five minutes, I'll come inside!" Dawn cried.

_Bingo_

"Fine" Paul sighed but he was mentally smirking

Paul opened the door and went inside. 5 minutes later when he did not come outside, Dawn grew worried. She opened the door and went inside. It was total darkness inside. Dawn shakily called out for Paul.

"P-Paul?"

Little did she know some people were holding their laughs. Dawn turned around and looked for the light switch. She found it and turned on the lights. She turned around and-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAWN!" Screamed everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed, startled.

People inside the room started laughing.

They were, Cynthia, Paul, Drew, May, Coco, Karen, Crasher Wake and their other close teachers.

Dawn looked at Paul and he was standing there with no emotions. Dawn's blood boiled when he gave her a go-to-hell look. Then he smirked at her. Dawn smiled back at him.

May and Drew walked up to her

"So Dawn. Like the surprise?" May asked her while grinning

"Like it? I love it!" She exclaimed

"Who planned this?"

"The three of us. Paul only planned about how to scare your butt off" Drew replied, flicking his hair.

"That's Paul for ya" Dawn said. Paul began to walk towards them

"Speak of the devil." Dawn murmured.

"Here he is now!"

The three broke out laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Paul asked

"Come on guys. The S-O-N-G?" May said, only saying the letters of the word 'song'

"Sure"

The music began to play(more likely the boys began to play the instruments)

**Paul**:_So we back in the club_  
_Get that bodies rocking from side to side _**Drew_:_**_(side to side)_  
**Paul:**_Thank God the week is done_  
_I feel like a zombie gone back to life Drew: (back to life)_  
_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_  
_No control of my body_  
_Ain't I seen you before?_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

Paul smirked at Dawn who looked at him in awe. Drew started singing and May had a serious face on.

Drew:'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Drew:Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this ******** down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

Both:'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

People had started dancing to the music and May was circling in horror. She didn't know what was happening. She had sweat falling from her forehead and her head was aching. Her heart was thumping faster and faster as if it were to explode.

Drew:Usher, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just tivo  
Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock  
Mami on fire, psh, red hot  
Bada bing, bada boom  
Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you

May understood why she was feeling this. She had to find Dawn. Real quick so she pushed back the crowd and started looking for Dawn. She spotted her dancing to the beat with a huge smile on her face.

Paul:'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right

"Dawn!" May cried as she ran towards her. Dawn, seeing her sisters trembling condition, gasped.

"May! What's wrong?" She gasped

"We've got to run Dawn" May said.

Dawn looked at her in horror.

"Run? But May, I want to stay here and dance till it's over!" Dawn exclaimed.

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

"Please Dawn!Please!" May begged.

"Princess May! Princess Dawn!" A voice called.

'_Shit!"_May cursed.

"Princess? What am I missing May?" Dawn asked

"May! The-" Karen began but May cut her off.

"I know! We have to hurry! Dawn!" May cried again.

Dawn nodded and they ran out. Cynthia noticed them running.

'_Kingdoms under attack, mom. We will handle it'_ A voice rang in Cynthia's mind.

'_But be careful, Flare'_ She replied back.

The girls ran until they reached the same river.

"MAY! STOP! RIVER AHEAD!" Dawn cried out while May dragged her.

"I know! We have to jump Dawn!" May replied.

"Are you kiddin' me? Jump in the water?" Dawn shook her head disapprovingly.

"Trust me Dawn! Trust your older sister!" May reassured her. Dawn nodded and they four jumped into the water. Dawn opened her eyes in the water, she gasped at what she saw.

Three mermaids facing away from her.

* * *

**Muahahaha! Cliff hanger! Sorry guys! But find out in the next chapter what is going to happen next! Oh and maybe some might even understood, eh? Tell me your answers now! R&R people!**

**~Impro**


	9. Chapter 9: I Understand

**Me:Alright people! Welcome to chapter 9 of We're falling in love! Thanks stocky-parker-dog for sticking with me and thanks all the rest of the reviewers! **

**Dawn: OMG! I SAW MERMAIDS! KAREN, COCO AND MAY WERE NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!**

**May: We are there Dawn.**

**Coco:That's right**

**Karen: Shush! You might give them e idea!**

**All except Dawn: Yeah!**

**Dawn: Whats going on? What idea? SOMEBODY TELL ME!**

**Unkown person: Improvise me doesn't own Pokémon! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**All:*Sweat drop**Screams* WHO ARE YOU?!**

**Unkown: NO ONE!*Disappears***

**All: *Sweat dropped***

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**I Understand:**

Following May, Coco and Karen, I jumped into the river. I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw.

Three mermaids with their back facing me.

The mermaid on the right side had yellow hair and the one on the left had purple hair. The middle one had brown hair. Chocolate brown hair. Just like May's.

I was losing oxygen so I tried so swim to the surface but I couldn't feel my legs. I looked down and I gasped again at what I saw. I no longer had legs. I had a tail. A freaking _mermaid _tale. Not to mention I had pink shells covering my breasts. My tail was pink in colour and it had pink rose-type petals on it. It sparkled when I moved it. My hair had been tied into a pony-tail and they were freaking _long! _

"You can breathe under water" Said the purple haired mermaid. I gasped for breath and she was right! I could breathe! Okay. This has got to be a dream! Mermaids don't exist!

"They do. We just hide from humans that's all" The yellow haired mermaid spoke up, noticing how confused I was but I got more confused because they're backs were still in front of me.

"Who… Are you?" I asked, tilting my head

"I'm Coco" The yellow haired mermaid said. I gasped. Coco was a mermaid all along!

"I'm Karen" The purple haired mermaid spoke up. So that's why they both looked familiar! So then, the chocolate-brown haired mermaid is May!

"My mermaid pass name is Flare. But…. My real name is…. May Haruka Maple" The brown haired mermaid said, Now completely facing me.

"May? Why? How? Why did you keep this away from me? What am I?" I cried.

"We are princess of Emerald Kingdom. I kept it away from you because mermaid who were born on land and were raised there had been given a rule. That rule is that until they turn 17, they are not supposed to know it. Dawn, you were raised on land. I was in this kingdom till I was 6. That necklace" May continued, pointing to my blue necklace.

"Was given to us-no you- so that it could keep you away from breathing underwater and transforming till you reached 17. My necklace was with me since I was born. And Dawn, like I said before, You're a mermaid. A mermaid princess of Emerald Kingdom" She finished.

May opened her arms and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry Dawn. Please forgive me!" May cried as she hugged me. I hugged her back and replied

"Your forgiven!"

Suddenly, May jerked away and cluched her heart.

"MAY!" I cried

"Emerald Kingdom under attack!" May choked out.

"Let's go!" Karen said and We swam to the kingdom. May was faster and was waaaay ahead of us.

Did I describe her beautiful form? Sorry! May too had red shells covering her chest. She had a bright red tail which sparkled when she swam. Her hair were let loose and they swaying as she swam. They're were rose petal designs on her tail.

"AQUA BLAST!" I heard someone cry out.

It was May, fighting off water-robots.

"Dawn! Help!" May cried.

"Let's go" I said.

"We don't have powers. Only the royal family have them. You, Dawn, Have them too" Karen explained to me. I nodded and ran to help my sister.

But when I went there, I saw all the robots were destroyed and May was smiling. A mer-guard came up to her and gave her a sad smile.

"Mermaid Lyra Kotone has disappeared. No sign of her"

I saw tears in May's eyes and they were flowing.

"No…. Not Lyra. Please be okay" She cried.

I went to hug her and said "Don't worry May. She'll be fine." May hugged me back and I smiled. Mermaid life is better than human life. I-no-we were loved here.

I loved it here...

* * *

**Alright! So looks like May was Flare after all! HHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA! And... Thanks for all the lovely reviews before! I LOVE YOU! R&R PEOPLE!**

**~Impro**


	10. Chapter 10: Time For A Little Fun

**Hey guys! This is chapter 10 of We're Falling In Love! I know many people are confused about May and Flare so I tell you this that May _is_ Flare. May's mermaid Pass Name is Flare. She's a part of the Royal Family so she has to have a pass name and absolutely not tell any human her real name. So now don't get confused okay? Also Dawn has a pass name but she doesn't know about it :P. Anyway, let's continue! CHAPTER 10 OF WE'RE FALLING IN LOVE! Alright then, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**A little fun:**

May's sad ever since she found out Lyra's been missing. Dawn wanted to cheer her up so she tried to think of a plan.

"I got it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Huh?" May groaned.

"How about we tease the boys a little bit? I mean in our mermaid form! I also have a mer pass name don't I?" Dawn asked

"Will" May said. Dawn looked at her confused.

"Your mer pass name is Will"

"Let's go!" Dawn cried and dragged May to the surface. Indeed, there was Drew and Paul sitting on the edge of the lake.

"May hasn't replied to my messages" Drew said.

"Neither has troublesome. Well, they might be busy. I'll be back" Paul said coldly.

He walked off to the other side of the lake.

"Watch this May!" Dawn said and swam to the nearest rock and sat on it comfortably.

_don't let go  
don't run away love  
I still got feelings you are my passion  
don't let go  
don't run away love  
you are the one for me_

Dawn sung catching Paul's attention. His eyes widened when he saw her.

Dawn caught him staring at her and glared at him.

"Hey! Don't you have any manners?" She snapped at him. Paul blinked. What did he do?

"Didn't anyone tell you not to stare at mermaids?!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Stupid humans" She muttered under her breath. Her eyes widened at what she said. She put her hands on her cheeks and screamed

"HUMANS!?" and in the process, she fell from the rock and swam back to May. Paul blinked and chuckled and shook his head and walked back to Drew.

"Wow Dawn! You were hilarious!" May laughed. Dawn was happy that May laughed and she laughed with May.

"Oh watch this Dawn! I do this every day!" May exclaimed and dived into the water.

"Where is she?" Dawn thought and her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a hilarious scene. Drew's back was facing May as she quietly came to the surface. She used her magic to create a ball of water and hit Drew soaking him from head to toe.

"What the hell!?" Drew cried and turned around and saw a giggling May.

"FLARE!" He yelled.

"Oh! This is precious!" May laughed as she rubbed her eyes.

Drew heard another laugh and turned to see Dawn laughing (he doesn't know it's her)

"Wow Flare! You got him!" she laughed.

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"Oh I'm Will. Flare's little sister" Dawn cried.

"Hayden. What's with all the girly laughs?" A cold voice rang through. There was an awkward silence and it was Dawn's shriek that broke.

"YOU!" She gasped pointing her finger at Paul.

"IT'S THE GUY WITH NO MANNERS!"

"No manners?" Drew questioned.

"I was singing and he was staring at me! For whole 10 minutes!" Dawn cried.

"Shut up" Paul said harshly.

"Give me a good reason!" Dawn objected.

"I say so!" Paul yelled back

"SHUT UP PLUM!"

"SHUT UP ANNOYING MERMAID!"

"BASTERED!"

"BITCH!"

"You there!" A mer-guard appeared from the water sending evil glares at Paul.

"You have no right abusing the Blue Princess!"

Drew and Paul blinked.

"Lui!" May cried.

"He wasn't abusing me! And don't call me a princess! I'm an ordinary mermaid!" Dawn glared at him.

"Sorry! You look just like the princess I thought it was you!" He apologized understanding what Dawn wanted to say and swam.

Dawn looked at May and saw she was about to cry. Drew noticed this.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Lyra" Dawn replied.

"Lyra?"

"Ma-Flares friend" Dawn said almost saying 'May'

"Were you about to call her May?" Drew asked.

"I was going to say my but May knows her more" Dawn replied.

"Flare! Race to that rock!" Dawn cried, hoping it would get May's mind off of Lyra.

"Fine!" May agreed.

They took their 'positions' and Drew yelled.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!" As soon as he finished, they started swimming towards the rock far away.

Dawn was faster than May and she got ahead of her.

"TORNADO TAIL!" May cried and the tip of her tail was surrounded by wind and it gave her super speed.

"CHEATING!" Dawn cried and she tried to match her speed.

"MERMAIDS CAN USE THEIR POWERS IN RACES, WILL!" May yelled.

"Fine then! Wave boost!" Dawn cried, huge waves lifting her and Dawn was nearly near the rock but to

her sadness, he saw May leaning on the rock, hands on her back, eyes closed and smiling

"No fair!" Dawn pouted.

"I win you lose!" May cheered.

"You were lucky" Dawn said.

"That was some heated race" Drew said as the mermaids swam towards them

"I know!" May replied

"You were cool"

"I know"

"I was talking about your moves"

"I know"

"It was awesome you know"

"I know"

"I'm hot"

"I know- wait! You're not!" May blushed realizing what he had said. Drew smirked.

"We gotta go! Bye!" Dawn said and grabbed May's hand and dived under water, not before shouting:

"YOU SUCK PLUM HEAD!"

Paul's eyebrows twitched when he found out that that insult was for _him._

He grew angry and yelled back:

"GO TO HELL BITCH!"

* * *

**Sorry for the bad language guys! But Paul is kind of cold so he doesn't care about what he says right?**

**Well anyway, review guys! I'll be happy!**

**~Impro**


	11. Chapter 11

**ctMorning guys! Or ummm after noon! CHAPTER 11 OF WE'RE FALLING IN LOVE! I realized that I haven't written any chapters of Dawn and Paul and May and Drew so this is it! Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!  
I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"I had so much fun yesterday!" May exclaimed.

"Me too" Dawn replied.

"TODAY'S THE DAY THE HORRIBLE MOTHER AND IDIOT BROTHERS ARE COMING BACK!" Dawn cried.

May sighed sadly.

_If only you knew_

Suddenly, May's phone begin to ring.

"Drew" May mumbled and picked it up.

"WHAT THE HELL, APRIL!? I'VE CALLED A BILLION TIMES AND YOU HAVEN'T PICKED UP!" Drew screamed.

"My phone broke. Dawn lost hers" May replied.

"Liar"

"It's true!" Dawn chirped.

"Anyway. Why don't we go on a double date? Me and you and Paul and Dawn?" He asked

"Sure! TO THE KARAOKE! Pick us up at 5!" May chirped and hung up.

**At 5:**

The girls got ready and waited on their door.

They saw Drew and Paul walking towards them and the girls ran towards them.

"Heya! Long time no see!" Dawn chirped.

"We saw them at the lake yesterday" May mumbled.

"I KNOW!" Dawn snapped.

"Alright. To the karaoke!" May exclaimed. The girls dragged the boys to the karaoke.

"I THOUGHT GIRLS WERE CRAZY ABOUT SHOPPING BUT I WAS SO WRONG!" The poor boys cried out as they were being dragged away.

They heard another scream and saw another girl dragging her boyfriend to who-knows-where.

"I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! MY GIRFRIEND'S CRAZY ABOUT SHOPPING AND THE KARAOKE!" The boy yelled out to them.

"I FEEL FOR YOU!" The three cried out.

"SHUT UP!" The three girls cried out.

The girls stopped and the boys crashed into them. Drew's lips almost crashed on May's but she put her hands on her mouth to prevent that.

They got up and saw they had reached the place.

"Let's go!" Dawn chirped.

Suddenly, May stopped, clearly frozen.

"May?" Drew waved his hand in front of May but she was still frozen. Her breathing got heavy and she felt the same thing she felt at the dance night.

May's heart started hurting and she clutched it and fell on her knees.

"May!" Drew went to May but Dawn stopped him.

She went to May and grabbed her necklace and May's.

_Floating in the waves_

_As the wind blows on the sea…_

"Dawn… Stop" May breathed out.

"But…" Dawn protested.

"Dawn!" May started coughing.

"Dawn….. I feel something bad…. Something is following us… we need to get home. Or the guys will get in trouble" May whispered.

Dawn nodded.

Though May had control over all elements, she grew sick or something like this would've happen to her meant something bad is going to happen. It it's going to happen, she grows weak. If it's already happening, she's grows really scared like in the dance night.

Dawn took May's hand and lifted her off the ground.

"Is she okay?" Drew asked. May gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine Drew. Just a little sick" May half lied, half truth.

Drew nodded.

"We should get you to the hospital" Paul suggested

"No!" May said quickly. Too quickly. The boys raised their brow.

"Actually" Dawn started.

"May has a medicine at home. Once she drinks it, she'll be fine" Dawn said.

"Okay" Drew nodded.

"Let's get you home"

They walked and reached their home.

Dawn smiled at Paul. She walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"See ya tomorrow at school!" She giggled at Paul's now red face.

"Bye Drew" May waved weakly.

"Bye!" The guys left and the girls went in.

Dawn immediately got May's med and gave it to her. She took it and poured some in a tub full of water. The colorless water turned to red and May got in.

There was a red light and when it vanished, May looked healthy as ever

"I will never understand that" Dawn pointed out.

May laughed.

"Dawn. I told you. A mermaid like me, with many powers, have a great effect. Mine is like this. Hopefully you won't be facing that pain!" May laughed.

Dawn pouted at her.

"_Dawn. I'll make sure you never know the truth"_ May thought sadly.

"_Or you'll hate me_"

* * *

**Aww poor May. Looks like her powers give her a serious effect. And what secret is she hiding? To tell ya the truth, I almost forgot they go to school! Lol. Well anyway, review people!**

**R&R!  
~Impro**


	12. Chapter 12: Ignored

**THANX FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! THEY MADE ME SOOO HAPPY! Okay, other then that, I have no idea what to say! Anyway, On with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Song Competition:**

"Dawn? Wake up sweetie!" May tried to wake Dawn up.

"May! 10 more minutes!" Dawn whined

"You know you have to get up or you'll get beaten" May sighed

That did it

"She's back?!" Dawn screamed but May covered her mouth.

"Shhhhh. Anyway, let's use our magic to make her something" May said

"We can do that?!" Dawn gasped

May sighed

"Yes! Royal mermaids can do that!" She sighed

"Okay then!" Dawn chirped

But then when she saw May's face, she sighed

"Here comes the 'but'" She sighed

"But, since you don't know how to use your powers nicely, you can't do anything, okay?" May said.

"Fine" Dawn said

They walked to the kitchen and May snapped her fingers and the cooking ingredients and the pots were flying and doing their job. Less than 15 minutes later, the food was done and set on the table.

Then they got ready for school.

"Wow! Having magic is sooo cool!" Dawn gushed

"Yes but every power has its own i'm going to make sure to make you stable before you even try to learn" May explained

"Hmph!" Dawn pouted and crossed her arms.

"Let's get going!" May laughed

"Hey. Have you decided what song are you gonna sing?" Dawn asked

"Yup! You?"

"No…." Dawn sighed

"I'm sure you're gonna find it pretty soon!" May said and Dawn smiled.

They walked towards the school and when they reached, the noticed it was empty

"Where is everybody?" Dawn blinked

"URGH! It's 7:00! That's why no one is here!"May nearly yelled

"What are you doing so early?" A voice asked from behind

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn shrieked not knowing they were behind them while May just stood there like nothing happened

"We wanted to take a walk that's all, Grasshead" May said not looking back.

"Yeah right. You probably forgot how early it was until you reached school" Drew said coolly

"Was that suppose to be funny, Hayden? Because to me it wasn't" May said coolly now looking at Drew with a smirk on her face.

"Oh is that mud on your hair?" She asked.

"Mud? Where!" Drew asked frantically rubbing his hair.

"HOLY SHIT!" Their fun was interrupted by Paul who was trying to block bubblebeam

"DAWN HIKARI BERLITZ! END THIS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING MAD!" May screamed. Piplup, who was launching the bubblebeam at Paul stopped and the four of them stared at May's angry figure

"Wow! Nice temper, April" Drew said while flipping his hair. May turned towards him.

"You!" She said pointing her finger at him

"Shut that mud filled mouth of yours before I make you!" She growled.

"It's 7:30. I'm heading inside" She said and walked off.

"What did you do, Paul?" Drew asked Paul

"He called me a whore" Dawn replied

"I WASN"T TALKING ABOUT YOU!" He screamed

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT THAT WILL!"

Dawn sighed knowing that he would know she was Will so she decided to keep quiet

"Let's go" Dawn said

"Your sister was lying. It's 7:15" Paul said.

"I' gonna go find May." Drew said and walked off.

"MAKE SURE YOU KISS HER TO MAKE HER ANGER GO AWAY!" Dawn teased.

Paul walked off and Dawn was left alone.

"Hey? Where did Paul go?" She wondered and set off to find him. She spot him sitting on a bench but seeing her, he walked off.

"Paul?" She called

"Leave me alone" He said

"Why?" Dawn asked

"Why do you always shut me out?!" She pleaded.

"Once your nice and the other your mean. What did I ever do to you?!" Dawn asked while tears were in her eyes

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Paul screamed startling Dawn and walked off.

Then it hit her.

He's been shutting her out ever since she kissed him on the cheek.

"I know what I'm going to sing" Dawn thought

"May said I can never tell a human of how I feel. I even know she loves Drew and wants to tell him" Dawn thought sadly.

* * *

**Oooooh! Why can't tell them? How sad! Poor Dawn. Paul shutting her out only because of a kiss she gave him… Cheer up Dawn!**

**Dawn: Easy for you to say!**

**Me: Bye! Review people!**

**R&R!  
**

**~Impro**


	13. Chapter 13: Almost out with the secret

**Yo people! Long time no see! Oops, I saw you when I updated Revenge. Anyway, I know most people think this 'mermaid plot' is just plain silly. If it's plain silly and mermaid don't exist, what about goddesses, assassins, and people with magical powers? Aren't they plain silly too? And anyway, what is this 'Fanfiction' site for? What does 'Fiction' mean? Fan fiction is a site made for people to make up their own stories. These stories can contain any of your imaginations. So if you people think its plain silly, then I recommend that you do not read any of these types of stories. I'm not only giving this message to just 'someone', it's for all people who think this.**

* * *

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 13:**

**Almost out with the secret:**

**May's POV:**

Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid me! Why must I let anger get the better of me?! I screamed in my head fighting off the urge to hit something.

I can't let Drew know I'm Flare. And I can't certainly tell Dawn the whole truth of why Caroline isn't a mermaid! Ugh! All this secret things are making me drive crazy!

"May?" A gentle voice snapped me out of my outraging thoughts.

"Go away" I growled

"Heh. You sound like _her_" Drew said, trying to make me smile a little

'_It's because I am her' _I thought bitterly.

"May? What's wrong? Why were so mad about Dawn yesterday?" Drew asked me worriedly.

"None of your business!" I said

"It is! May, I'm your friend-" He started but I cut him off

"We're not friends!" I snapped startling him.

"We're rivals! Nothing less and nothing more!" Which was a lie.

Drew's bangs covered his eyes and I mentally gasped at what I just said.

I turned around and said to him

"My life is pretty complicated Drew. I'm sorry but I don't I can hold it any longer" I said and ran away while Drew just stood there frozen. I ran with tears streaming down my face. I never wanted to hurt Drew. My friend. But I had to make sure he never falls for me. A freak. A mermaid. A girl with powers.

A girl who lies to her sister.

Reaching my favorite lake I jumped in not noticing someone following me.

I swam to my kingdom when I felt a familiar presence of a certain grass-head. Shit. I quickly made a human clone of myself and dragged it up.

"Oh hey grass-top" I-aka- Flare said.

"Oh Flare. Have you seen a girl with brown hair here by any chance?" He asked

"Why yes. I saw her being attacked by a bunch of really strong pokemon and had to save her. She didn't know where she was going, though" I said/lied.

"Oh do you know where she is?" He asked

"She walked away" I lied again

"Oh. Well thanks anyway." He waved and started to walk away.

"Do you by any chance like this 'May' girl?" I asked.

"She's a good friend of mine" Drew said and ran away.

I sighed and jumped out of the water and into my human form.

I sighed again and ran home.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" A scream echoed the hall and I was thrown aback.

My back and cheek starting aching because she slapped me.

I hated her. More than one reason.

"I said where were you!" She asked me again

I got up and brushed myself off

"You bitch!" She started and trying to hit me again but I grabbed her arm and shoved her to the floor. One day, I'm going to be engulfed in… I don't like to talk about it.

Leaving Caroline on the floor shocked. I went to my room and saw Dawn sleeping. So Caroline let her off the hook. I smiled at my dear sister sleeping peacefully. I changed and went to bed.

* * *

**There! Chapter 13 of We're Falling In Love! Wow... looks like May is falling for Drew! Where as i don't think things are working with Dawn and Paul. Anyway, review!**

**R&R!**

**~Impro**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ! XP

**Hehehe hey guys! I know i haven't been able to update for a long time. truth is, my laptop had it's heating problem and i had to give it to a fixing shop XP Anyway, i'm going to post both of my stories tomorrow 'cause my laptops back! HORAYY!**


	15. Chapter 15: Fight

**Yo people! Long time no see! Oops, I saw you when I updated Revenge. Anyway, I think I maybe rushing the plot aren't I? So to make it not-rushing, This chapter is about Dawn asking May about Caroline... You know... Why isn't their crazy 'mother' isn't a mermaid. And they get in to a...wait-why am i telling you the plot before you even read it? sooooo...**

* * *

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 13:**

**Fight:**

**Dawn's POV:**

Ughh! Why is May looking so nervous when I ask her about Caroline... Like the last time!

**Flashback**

"Hey May" Dawn called May

"Yeah?"

"Is Caroline a mermaid?" Dawn asked

"I ummm no" May said uneasily

"Really? Why?" May rolled her eyes at her sister's stupidness

"Because she's a human, that's it. Now can we change the topic?"

**End of flashback**

"How did they met?" Dawn asked May when came out of the bathroom.

"Dad met her at the beach at night. Hung out with her. Fell in love with her. Married her. Had me when they were at the Kingdom. Then they decided to live in the land. Had Lucas. Then you and then Max and he died" May concluded bitterly.

"Oh" was all Dawn could make of. She obviously could tell the unease of May but not the lie she spoke.

"How did dad died May?" Dawn asked again

"Cancer" May lied

After a little silence, Dawn said

"Why mom hates us so much?" She asked.

"I don't know!" May snapped.

Dawn blinked.

"I was just asking!"

"Then should i suppose to know?!"

"You're elder than me! I just thought you knew the reason!"

"I don't! Now go to sleep!" May snapped and climbed on her bed.

**The next morning:**

The girls got ready, made breakfast and walked to school

"Hey!"

The girls turned around and saw the boys coming towards them

"Hi!" The girls said in unison. Dawn chirped and May said monotony.

"What's up with her?" Drew asked Dawn. He couldn't talk to May after their conversation.

"Like I care!" Dawn snapped. The guys blinked.

"What happened? You guys seem so close. Got into a fight?" Drew questioned.

"Mind your own business, Grasshead" May growled

"Yeah. Any problem?" Dawn answered Drew's question

"Really? About what?" Paul raised his brow

"I was just asking why m-" Dawn began to tell the real reason but May, seeing her intention, snapped at her

"Shut up Dawn" She hissed

"Why should I? I don't care if they know!" Dawn snapped back

"If you say anything about that, Dawn. I swear I'll do something you regret!" May snapped

"Do what you want! It's not like I care!" Dawn snapped back. The boys just stood there, anime dotted eyes and a sweat drop. They just simply walked away.

"Yeah! Then how will you be like when i leave?!" May yelled

"I'll be happy! At least you won't be around! Your just so annoying! Just because your something doesn't make a god!" Dawn screamed back.

"Fine then! I'll make sure you never ever enter home ever again!" May yelled and grabbed her necklace. She recited a few words and Dawn's necklace disappeared.

"From now on bitch, you are no longer a mermaid princess or my sister." May spat coldly and walked off. Dawn then realised she did something she regretted. She lost her own sister.

"Hey. At least now I can tell the person i like my feelings unlike you! I DON'T FREAKIN NEED YOU ANYWAY!" Dawn screamed, her mind taking control of her words.

"I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER! I DON'T NEED A STUPID, BRATTY, WHINY AND A PAIN IN A** SISTER! I. Hate You! At least i'll be able to live without being bullired!" May screamed back. May's words pierced Dawn's heart into million pieces. She fell on her knees and started crying. What had she done?

May was sad as well. She didn't think this fight would lead to this. She was stupid. May shook her head.

"Dawn's to blame." She thought and walked off to her kingdom

* * *

**Stupid stupid STUPID DAWN! UGHHH! THIS FIGHT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF HER! WHY WOULD SHE EVEN WANT TO TELL THEIR SECRET! well at least now she isn't a mermaid. anyway, **

**R&R PEOPLE!  
~Break Your Little Heart**


End file.
